


Thanks for Giving

by romanticalgirl



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Thanks for Giving

It's winter in Newport, which means the weather is pretty much what it is 99% of the time. Sunny, scattered clouds and hot. Beach weather.

Seth isn't sure, but he thinks it sucks. Because he wants something more. He wants cold days, falling leaves, heavy coats, gloves, scarves and other things that they always show on TV. He wants Westchester, New York. He wants Xavier's School for Gifted Children with wind whipping and the cold bite of potential snow. 

He wants warm fires and not bikini babes. 

Dammit. 

With a sigh, Seth turns over on his bed and stares at his walls. His walls are interesting and certainly well worth staring at, but it's doing nothing to break him out of this funk he's in. This funk that doesn't make any sense because he's got two very hot, very frisky women clamoring to be with Seth Cohen - admittedly, only one of them in the public eye - and yet he's lying in his bed wishing he were 3000 miles away in a fictional place where he could have some sort of mutation and be hated by the majority of the world that he helps save on a regular basis. 

Of course, he's pretty sure that he's gay. Or bi-sexual at the very least, which is kind of a mutation and would be a hell of a lot hotter if he wasn't just kissing two very hot, very frisky women who wanted to be with Seth Cohen, but at least one guy who wanted to be with Seth Cohen. 

Well, not at least one guy. Just one guy. 

Fuck. 

Seth rolls back on his back and stares up at the ceiling, spread-eagled on his bed. He's not going to think about Ryan. He's going to think about Summer and being pinned against the wall with her hands and lips all over him, and about Anna on his bed with his hands and lips all over her and not about Ryan, who's most likely in the pool house with his hands, lips and other body parts all over Marissa. 

Nope. Not thinking about Ryan. Or his body parts. 

"Seth?" 

He jerks into a sitting position, automatically pulling his pillow over his lap, just in case his not thinking about Ryan happens to show very clearly. "Yeah?" His voice squeaks slightly and he clears his throat, hoping for deeper, more mature, not quite so thirteen-year-old-girl. "Yeah?" 

"Can I come in?" 

Come anywhere you like. Especially in my vicinity. Seth gapes in horror, wondering if he's said the words out loud as Ryan walks in. Of course, he's walking in and not running in absolute fear and horror, so it's likely that he didn't. "What's up?" 

"What are you doing hiding up here?" 

"Hiding? Not hiding. Soooo not hiding." He manages not to whimper as Ryan sits down on the edge of the bed. He's even cool enough to move his legs back so they're out of the way and not close to brushing against Ryan's what he's pretty sure should be illegally tight jeans. "Just…meditating. I'm all about being one with the universe." 

"Right." Ryan nods and smiles and Seth marvels at the pillow's staying power. He also marvels at the fact that Ryan's lived with them for quite a while now and he's actually managed not to do anything more molestation-like that give the guy a hug when he thought Ryan was leaving him. Them. 

Fuck. 

"So, you want to?" 

Seth realizes he's lost a whole chunk of the conversation while thinking about Ryan's jeans and forces himself back to the moment. The moment where he's sitting on his bed with Ryan and the door's closed and his parents are away for their romantic weekend and there's absolutely no reason why he couldn't just lean right over and kiss Ryan and pin him to the bed and thrust against him until they're both a big, sticky mess. "What's that?" 

"Go out. You, me, Marissa, Summer?" 

"Er…Anna. I mean, Summer doesn't actually want to be seen in public with me. And Anna does. Er, wants to. So being seen with Summer in public is likely to make Anna think that I want to be seen with Summer in public, which might upset the very delicate balance of me almost getting laid." He's impressed with himself, because he's pretty sure he never once mentioned Ryan's name in the course of the whole getting laid conversation, which really is impressive, given that all his cock is thinking about is how Ryan would look sprawled on his bed. 

"Right. I don't want to hinder the romance department." 

"Maybe…er," Seth blushes and runs a quick hand through his hair. "Maybe they could come over here. Not that that's better, because if Anna were to show up, she'd probably want to do something dangerously painful to me for being alone with Summer, which is probably what would happen because you and Marissa would be off in the pool house, which would leave me here alone with Summer. Dude. I'd be alone with Summer." 

Ryan smiles. "You would." 

"And that could just as easily be facilitated into the getting of laid. Hmmm." Seth shifts the pillow on his lap, sliding his cock into heterosexual gear. Summer on his bed, naked. Better yet, Summer on him on his bed, naked. Both of them naked on his bed. "Men like me should not have choices." 

"Men like you?" Ryan asks quietly. "What kind of man is that, Seth?" 

Something in Ryan's voice stops the shifting, and slips Seth's cock straight back into 'I can deal with bi-sexual'. "Uh…the kind that can't make choices between two very hot, very frisky women. I'm that guy." 

"You know," Ryan stretches out across the base of the bed, his shirt riding up slightly, his wifebeater somewhat threadbare, lifting past his jeans and showing off a sliver of skin. "We could just not invite anyone over. Hang out here. We haven't hung out just the two of us in a while." 

"Er…no. Because…but Marissa is needy. Needy in the needs you sort of way. She needs you. Often." 

"And you don't have needs?" 

"I have needs like the neediest person in the world. I have needs like people with no arms, no legs and no head have needs." Seth bites his lip to stop the flow of words. "But Marissa's needs are more you-centric." 

"You don't need me, Seth?" 

Jesus-fucking-Christ. 

"Okay," Seth gets off the bed, the pillow falling on the floor, his sweats doing absolutely nothing to hide his erection, "let me make this very clear. There is to be no needing of you. Not because there's not any needing of you, but because there is to be none. You are like my brother, man. You're family. Which means it's some sort of twisted kind of incest or second cousin thing that means we'd have weird, deformed babies with six heads and a toe and that's just not going to happen. Besides, you have a girlfriend and I have the potential for two very…interested girls to potentially be my girlfriends or humiliate me or quite possibly both, so there is no needing of you." 

Ryan's eyebrows lift, his gaze firmly locked on Seth's cock. Seth's cock notices and stands at attention. Preening. Fucking preening. 

"All evidence to the contrary." 

Ryan's mouth quirks in a grin. "I don't know, Seth, the evidence is pretty compelling." 

"Ry…" 

"If we didn't invite Marissa and Summer over, we'd have…how much time alone before your parents got back?" 

"Twenty-seven hours, forty-six minutes and twenty-eight seconds." 

"But who's counting?" Ryan sits up, turning so that he's directly in front of Seth. Seth's cock continues its little show of being hard, bobbing slightly and straining against the thin fabric of Seth's sweats. And, because it's an attention whore, it leaks just a little as Ryan's stare becomes hotter, more determined and quite possibly hungry. 

"It's not so much counting as subtracting and what the fuck are you doing?" 

Ryan doesn't look up as he hooks his fingers under the waistband of Seth's sweats and eases them down his hips, the fabric tugging slightly at Seth's cock, making it even harder, which, given physics and other stuff Seth never really paid attention to in high school, shouldn't be possible. 

""What were you thinking about before I came in?" 

"Foot…" he gasps as Ryan's mouth nears his cock, his breath and tongue warm and moist against his flesh. "Football." 

"Football?" Ryan pulls back, his eyebrow arched high. 

"Touch football. Leaves. Tackling." Seth nods, whimpering slightly as Ryan's hand curves around the base of Seth's cock, despite the fact that he's staring up at Seth like he's gone completely mental. 

Which is not out of the question. 

"You don't play football." 

"It was really more the tackling." 

"And who were you tackling?" 

Seth's answer, which was supposed to be "You" comes out as more of a grunting gasp of shivering lust as Ryan's mouth closes around him, his tongue sliding along the length of Seth's cock, tracing the blue vein that leads down to his balls and is, quite possibly, filled with all the blood in Seth's body. 

Ryan's hands grips Seth's hips lightly, his thumbs tracing circles on skin that burns like sharp tattoos. Seth's hands flutter uncertainly until they settle on the top of Ryan's head, his fingers threading through brownish-blond strands and massaging Ryan's scalp, scraping at it with his short nails. Ryan makes a soft sound, the reverberations of it lancing straight to Seth's nervous system, doing a very close approximation of Lady Deathstrike's claws severing his spine. His body jerks, thrusting deeper into Ryan's mouth as his knees threaten to give way, spilling him on the floor. 

"Easy," Ryan whispers, his tongue flickering over the head of Seth's cock, his lips brushing the smooth, swollen flesh as he pulls back. He moves his head to the side and bites lightly at the flat of Seth's pelvis then licks the same surface, his hands the only thing keeping Seth from slumping into a boneless heap. 

"Easy. Right. Easy. It's easy to stand when you have no bones. I have no bones, you know. You've…oh fuck," Seth stops talking, stops everything as Ryan sinks to the floor in front of him and pushes Seth back so he's leaning against his desk chair, grasping the padded back for dear life as Ryan's hot breath, hot mouth move over his inner thighs, lick the tangled, rough hair beneath his cock, surround his balls, sucking them inside an inferno hotter than Pyro on a really, really bad day. "Ryan, shit, Ryan." 

Ryan moans quietly and Seth grunts in pure pleasure. Ryan's mouth is around his balls, Ryan's hand is on his cock and, if he isn't mistaken, Ryan's free hand is very much rubbing his ass. Seth can't help but thrust forward, sliding his slick cock across Ryan's grip, shuddering with the weight of his need as Ryan's mouth leaves his balls and moves along his shaft again, wet sucking kisses covering his flesh until Ryan's lips curve around the tip again and he takes Seth back inside his mouth. 

Seth's fingers are white with pressure as he holds onto the chair, wondering how much longer he's going to be able to withstand the sheer Ryan-ness of having Ryan's mouth around him, the giddy, plastic sensation that stretches through his limbs and makes him feel like he can't walk even if he could remember how. He carefully releases the chair with one hand and reaches for Ryan, his hair, his shoulder, anything that's him when firm, distinct pressure presses against his sphincter and he loses control, groaning Ryan's name with what little sense his blood-deprived brain is able to muster. 

When Seth comes back to himself, he's gibbering like an idiot, not that that's any surprise, but Ryan's mouth is still moving over his cock and, Jesus Christ, he's still coming and Ryan's swallowing, the muscles of his mouth moving and squeezing and pressing on Seth's cock and he's pretty sure that, even though he's used to gibbering, at least he normally makes some sort of snarky sense, but having Ryan's mouth around his cock is a good enough excuse to be going on about the superiority of Marvel comics over the rest of the world. 

He'll worry about shooting himself for the blasphemy later. 

After Ryan is done sucking his cock, which would probably be any time now and after, oh fuck, after Ryan's fingers aren't moving inside him. Oh God. Oh Jesus. 

"Ryan. Oh, God, Ryan?" 

Ryan ignores him, his mouth off Seth's cock now and buried against his inner thigh, licking and sucking sweat off Seth's skin as his fingers slide inside, thrusting slowly. It hurts and it doesn't and Seth is pretty sure he wants to die and he wonders vaguely if he's betraying some unwritten Judaic rule by invoking Jesus' name when he A) doesn't believe the guy is who everyone seems to think he is and B) is getting fucked in the ass by Ryan. 

"Ryan." Seth manages to release the chair long enough to get his hands to Ryan's head and pull him back. He nearly lets him go as he sees the fires in Ryan's eyes, lit and raging like something coming along with the force of the Santa Ana winds at its back. 

"Stop?" Ryan asks, his mouth against Seth's cock, his tongue rough and thick and so hot. "Stop?" 

"Yeah. Or no." Seth is shaking, his whole body focused on the feel of Ryan's fingers inside him, moving and fucking him. Fucking him. Ryan is fucking him. "No. No. Just…not standing much longer." 

Ryan nods and they're suddenly apart. Ryan sinks back against the bed, his hands between his legs as he bows his head. Seth manages a quick glance; enough to let him know that Ryan has somehow, some time unfastened his jeans and his cock is huge and hard and there is no way anything like that is going inside him. And then Ryan looks up and Seth is breathless and senseless and everything else. 

"What do I…how do I…?" 

"Come here." Ryan takes Seth's hand and brings him down to the floor, pulling him into a kiss that Seth wants desperately and doesn't expect at all. He tastes himself on Ryan's tongue and he's hard again, and his hand is on Ryan's cock and he really doesn't care about logistics at fucking all anymore. 

Ryan breaks the kiss and Seth pulls back enough to look at him. The room is thick with tension as Ryan touches his face, his hand slightly damp from its earlier movement over Seth's cock "Should I…" Seth points at the ground and makes a face, partial confusion and partial anticipation. "I mean…" 

"I think we're good." Ryan kisses him again, letting his tongue slide over Seth's, licking quickly then slowly until Seth moans, slumping into him. "For now." 

"I think I'm made of Jell-O." 

"I think your brain's turned to it if you're extolling the virtues of Marvel, my friend." 

"Hey, a man can't be held responsible for things he says when his best friend starts sucking his cock out of nowhere." 

"Oh really?" 

Seth nods, his hand curling more decisively around Ryan's cock. "Really." 

"Seth? What are you doing?" 

"Well," he pushes Ryan further back against the side of the bed until they're half-lying, half-sitting, his slim body over Ryan's, his hand moving in quick, purposeful strokes over Ryan's cock. One thing that seventeen years of celibacy had done is give him a wicked masturbatory technique. "I think I'm discouraging you from the thought of inviting anyone else over this weekend." 

"Is that what…" Ryan sucks in air as Seth's thumb moves over the head of his cock, his teeth nipping at Ryan's ear, "you're doing?" 

"Yeah," Seth breathes, "how's it working?" 

"Really, amazingly well." Ryan lets his head fall back, his eyes close as Seth's hand works his cock smoothly, the tight flesh sliding easily in his palm. "Jesus, Seth." 

Seth almost laughs. "He's just some guy." 

Ryan nods, his eyelashes fluttering as he comes, hot liquid flooding Seth's hand and fingers. He slumps back and fights for breath, a half smile on his face as he hooks a hand in Seth's thick hair and pulls him down for another kiss. "So are you." 


End file.
